


Ask Again

by AgentBarryAllen (Sweet_Tea_Owl)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: + Barry, Along for the ride!Len, Alternate Universe - High School, Barry brings the sin, ColdAtom Week 2016, Limousine Sex, M/M, Sinner!Barry, Underage Sex, a school dance, a very bitchy Hartley, excessive amounts of cake, graphic depictions of flower murder, hartley means well, shit-loads of blushing, virgin!Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Tea_Owl/pseuds/AgentBarryAllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray decides to ask Len to the dance. It goes worse than he expected, and better than he could’ve hoped.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for coldatom week but it has Barry thrown in because what the hay

Ray had only been going to Central High for two weeks and despite his vow to focus on his studies, he already had a crush. It was on the school's resident bad boy Leonard Snart, Len to his friends. Len was a senior and many of his friends were outcasts like Mick Rory, who had been held back, with the exception of Hartley Rathaway, who was the sort of kid who should’ve been popular. Ray wasn’t sure why he wasn’t. But Len's best friend had to be freshman Barry Allen. They were always hanging out and sharing food during lunch. Barry was actually a pretty popular kid but he always chose to hang out with Len.

 

Len was the type to skip class to break into a closed swimming pool to do god knows what, while Barry was the type to try and stop him, fail, and go along anyway to ‘keep him out of trouble.’ The only reason Barry didn’t get into trouble was because even with the frequent class skipping he still managed to get A’s. Len also managed to get A’s but while Barry’s were of the 110% variety, Len’s tended to be on the border between A’s and B’s. Teachers frequently tried to prove he was cheating but they always failed. The difference between Barry and Len was that Barry’s foster dad was a detective while Len’s father was a convicted criminal which, of course, created a lot of bias, both among the students and among the teachers.

 

Ray thought Barry and Len were both cute. Very cute. Extremely, almost illegally cute. If he could he’d date them both. But Ray was a good guy and he would never do that two people, let alone two people who were as good of friends as Barry and Len were. So he had to choose. 

 

Barry was very adorable in that ruffled kind of way and normally Ray would go for that nerdy type, but Barry was a popular kid who probably had tons of girls and guys alike, asking him to the dance.

 

Len was cute in a sweep-you-off-your-feet, rebel-without-a-cause way that Ray liked almost too much. Len was so devastatingly handsome that he probably had just as many people asking him out.

 

In the end Ray picked Len because he’d heard around school that he was gay. It could just be a slur, but Len was also the type to hunt down the origins of a rumor to kick the ass of the person insinuating gay as a bad thing. 

 

He waited until after school on a Friday, when most people would be eager to get home as soon as possible, decreasing the chance of an audience. He lurked near Len’s locker, waiting for him to get there. He had a flower hidden in his backpack, and wasn’t sure if he should get it out or not. It might seem too girly, or as though he thought Len was a girl, and he didn’t want to threaten his masculinity. But Len seemed like the sort of person who seemed really secure. What if the whole gay rumor was just something he allowed to continue to prove how secure he was? No. Stay calm. It’d be fine. Len showed up, Mick, Hartley and Barry in tow. That was a larger audience than Ray had hoped for, but he was going to go for it. He decided against getting the flower out at the last moment. “You’re standing in front of my locker, Boy Scout.” 

 

“I know,” Ray said, stepping to the side to allow him to open it. “I was wondering - would you like to go to the dance with me?”

 

Len was shocked and he looked over at Barry to see he was equally shocked but a smile was starting to spread across his face. But before either of them could say anything Hartley broke in.

 

“Are you an idiot, Ray Palmer?” Hartley sneered, “Because I heard you were actually pretty smart despite being a benchwarmer for the soccer team.” Len turned his head to scowl at Hartley but Hartley kept going.

 

“Because everyone knows that Len are Barry are dating,” he smirked and looked Ray up and down judgingly, “I mean it was practically the scandal of the century.” 

 

“I-I didn’t kn-” Ray stuttered and his face turned an endearing shade of red Len had only ever seen on Barry’s face before.

 

“How could you not? You were here when it happened,” Hartley cut in again, “Or did you hit your head in practice and forget?” Hartley did this bitchy head bob thing that always made Len want to smack him.

 

“Seriously,” Hartley kept going, “Why don’t you do us all a favor and just leave. Bye.” He waved as Ray turned quickly on his heel and walked out of the hall and self satisfied smile was plastered on his face.

 

Barry punched Hartley’s shoulder as hard as he could, “What the hell Hartley?! Why are you such a dick today?” 

 

Len was scowling at Hartley too, “Yeah Rathaway, what the hell?”

 

Hartley was confused. “I was sticking up for Barry, since neither of you were doing it!”

 

“Maybe I didn’t  _ want _ you to stick up for me!”

 

“What?”

 

“He’s cute!”

 

“You’re already dating Len, Barry!”

 

“And I think he’s cute too,” Len interjected, “So maybe let us sort this out for ourselves?”

 

Mick, who had been watching the whole event unfold silently finally opened his mouth, “Of course you two would think a third person in a relationship would be a good thing.”

 

“Mick, you think just  _ two _ people in a relationship is bad idea,” Len barked.

 

“That’s because it is. The only relationship I need is the one I have with fire,” Mick grumbled.

 

“Is that what you’re calling Caitlin these days? That’s cute,” Lisa jeered, coming up behind the group from down the hall.

 

Mick rolled his eyes at Lisa’s comment and then he sighed, “If you two both like him you better go tell him, he went into the stairwell because Hartley probably made him cry.”

 

“You made him  _ cry _ -” Barry was indignant and he hit Hartley in the shoulder again.

 

“Let’s go after him.” Len tugged Barry’s arm and pulled him towards the stairwell.

 

“What did Hartley do now?” Lisa asked.

 

“He made fun of that kid with the hair cut for asking Len to the dance,” Mick replied as they both watched Len and Barry disappear behind the door to the stairs.

 

“Aw, Ray? He’s so cute!” Lisa cooed, then she punched Hartley where Barry had already hit him twice.

 

“Yeah, Barry and Lenny think so too,” Mick said, ignoring Hartley’s whines about bruising.

 

“Awwww!”

  
  


Ray angrily wiped away tears. He tried, at least. All he was really doing was getting the sleeves and the bottom of his shirt wet and smearing snot all over his face. He wasn’t an attractive crier. 

 

He ripped the flower out of his back pocket and started to tear the petals off in angry clumps. He threw the clumps down the stairs in front of him and gave up on wiping away his tears. Some of the petals stuck to his fingers and he was angrily trying to shake them off when he heard a door open to the stairwell a floor above him.

 

He frantically tried to wipe the snot and tears off his face but whoever had opened the door, it sounded like two people, were already on their way down the steps to where he was sitting. He hunched over trying to hide his face and felt a hand gently touch his shoulder. He looked up surprised and a little bit pissed that whoever it was wasn’t respecting his privacy but jolted when he saw Len crouched in front of him looking concerned while Barry sat next to Ray looking equally worried. Barry was the one with his hand on his shoulder.

 

“Ray,” Len said, his voice uncharacteristically soft. “Ignore Hartley. He’s just -” 

 

“- trying to help in an unhelpful way.” Barry finished.

 

“He means well -”

 

“ - but he doesn’t speak for us.”

 

“ _ Either _ of us,” Len emphasized.

 

Ray’s brow furrowed in confusion, “W-what?”

 

“We want you to ask us again Ray,” Len said earnestly.

 

“What?” Ray was so confused, “What do you mean ‘ask us’? Why? So you can make fun of me some more?” He was starting to get mad. 

 

“No, of course not -” Barry seemed horrified.

 

“We just want you to ask  _ both  _ of us.”

 

“What do you mean  _ both  _ of you?” Ray calmed down minutely but was still on edge. What could they possibly mean by both of them?

 

“We mean we both like you,” Len started.

 

“But you don’t have to ask again if you don’t want too,” Barry finished, and Len whipped his head over to look at Barry. 

 

“What do you mean he doesn’t have to? Yes he does!”

 

Barry put a placating hand on Len’s thigh, “Len, we don’t even know if he likes me. What if he only likes you?” 

 

Ray stared at the arguing couple with surprised befuddlement before he spoke up, “I do like you,” they stopped arguing to look back at Ray, “Barry, I mean. I like both of you.” 

 

“Ask us again,” Len suggested.

 

“Really?” Ray sniffed, trying to wipe his hands off on his pants, still surprised at this strange turn of events. He spotted the ruined flower laying on the step in front of him and he picked it up, holding it out lamely, “Would you like to go to the dance with me?”

 

“Yes,”

  
“Of course,” came the unison reply. Ray smiled, tears drying. Len and Barry each reached out for what remained of the flower and held it between them.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a dance and then Limo sex. Proceed with caution.  
> A day early for Day 7 but I do not care.

Barry, Len, and Ray tumbled out of the limo he’d rented, laughing and giggling (well, Ray and Barry were giggling, Len doesn’t giggle). Len waited for Barry and Ray to calm down before holding out an elbow to each of them. “Shall we?” 

 

Barry and Ray each took an elbow and together they chorused, “We shall.”

 

They spent the night dancing to fast songs; forcing Len to pose for ridiculous photos, taken by a grinning Iris, for the yearbook; and trading off slow dances between the three of them. It was during one of these slow dances, when it was Ray’s turn to sit and guard Barry’s  _ six _ plates of cake, when he finally had time to reflect on his feelings about all of this. Len and Barry were dancing on the edge of the floor near a few other couple’s like Hartley and Cisco. 

* * *

 

_ After he had asked them to the dance they hadn’t had much time to hang out but Barry had texted him frequently over the week leading up to the dance. Ray learned a lot about Barry by texting him and it only took Barry three days to start texting him more intimately. Ray blushed every time he thought about it. Len wasn’t much for texting but he always made sure Ray ate lunch with him and Barry. Hartley had apologized, clearly reluctantly, but Mick welcomed him to the group.  _

 

_ Almost immediately Barry started getting details for the dance hashed out with Ray, with Len giving little input, and he picked out the color they would all wear to match and order boutonnieres for the three of them. Ray was in charge of the limo and Len was in charge of not getting himself banned from the dance. _

 

_ The night of the dance they all met at Barry’s house (Len was already there) and Barry produced three identical boutonnieres, all made from the same type of flower Ray had given them when he asked them to the dance. _

* * *

 

Ray couldn’t believe his luck. He watched Barry and Len smiling at each other while holding a soft conversation. Barry was speaking into Len’s ear directly and they looked so intimate that Ray started to feel like a third wheel but before he entertained the thought for very long, Barry stopped whispering to Len and turned his head to stare over at Ray with a fond expression on his face, and Ray felt warm down to his bones. No, he wasn’t a third wheel. 

 

Len noticed Barry was looking at something so he turned his head too and smiled when he saw Ray. But rather than keep looking at Ray, he winked at him before he grabbed Barry’s chin and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Suddenly Ray was feeling warm for entirely different reasons. Then Barry broke off the kiss, walked over, and kissed Ray. It was the first time they’d kissed. Barry broke off the kiss again, and Ray felt a different pair of lips attach to his. He opened his eyes, when had he shut them, and saw Len. He closed his eyes again.

 

 

Len broke the kiss just after a while and he grabbed Barry and Ray by the arm, dragging them towards the door. Mr. Wells glared at them suspiciously but went back to watching his daughter with her date like a hawk.

 

“But my cake,” Barry had the gall to whine and Len growled, “I’ll buy you six entire cakes Barry, c’mon.” Barry stopped protesting, apparently appeased. Len lead them out to the parking lot where the limo they had taken sat, abandoned. Len let go of Barry to wrench open the door and he pushed Barry in and then helped Ray get in after him. Len got in and shut the door behind him and turned to see Ray and Barry staring at him puzzled. “They would be puzzled, these two,’ Len thought.

 

He grabbed Ray and hauled him over to sit on the other side so Len was in the middle and then he pulled Ray into a deep, filthy kiss. Ray whimpered and gasped, his hands shakily reaching out to grab Len’s jacket lapels. Len felt Barry slide up behind him and suddenly Barry’s lips were pressed to a spot behind his ear that sent off fireworks. 

 

As soon as they were there they were gone again and Barry was sliding a hand down the front of Len’s chest and purring into his ear, “Let me get a turn, Len. You barely let me kiss him in the gym.” Len growled into Ray’s mouth and nipped his lower lip as he pulled away and sat back. Barry leaned across Len’s body, placing a hand dangerously close to his cock on his thigh to tease Len. 

 

Barry quickly shot Len a little smirk, knowing exactly what he was doing to him, before he wrapped his other hand around the back of Ray’s neck. Barry pulled Ray closer and shared a meaningful look with him before pulling him into a sweet kiss, contrasting dramatically with what he was doing to Len. And he wasn’t just resting his hand on Len’s thigh anymore. No, he was unbuttoning and unzipping Len’s pants with one hand while he continued to kiss Ray slowly, just now licking at the seam of Ray’s lips. Len could see Ray open his mouth slightly for Barry, his eyes squeezed tightly shut and a blush high on his cheeks, and he saw Barry’s tongue slip into Ray’s mouth where their lips just barely met.

 

Ray moaned and Barry finally slipped a hand into Len’s pants, wrapping his hand around him and stroked. Len moaned and dropped his head back to rest on the seat, still watching Barry and Ray kiss from half shut eyes. 

 

Startled by Len’s moan, Ray’s eyes shot open and he took in the look on Len’s face. Ray was curious to know what was making Len’s mouth hang slack jawed and his eyes flutter half closed like that. Was it him and Barry’s kissing? Barry nipped at Ray’s lip, trying to get his attention back on him but right before he did it Len’s eyes shut completely and he moaned again, this time his back arching slightly. Ray was so startled this time he broke the kiss to lean back, worried Len was actually hurt or something. Maybe Barry was accidentally leaning on something that hurt Len!

 

Barry pouted when Ray pulled away but the look on his face when he saw what Barry was doing to Len was totally worth it. Ray’s mouth opened and closed like a fish and the blush on his cheeks spread to cover his whole face and move down his neck. Interesting. Barry would have to find out how far down that blush went later. 

 

Barry leaned against Len’s side and rested his head next to Len’s, still staring at Ray’s face. He twisted his wrist just the way Len liked and Ray choked on air as Len groaned again. Out of the corner of his eye, Barry could see Len’s eyes open again, perfect. 

* * *

 

_ Barry had plans for how this evening would go. When he’d said he’d plan everything he meant  _ everything _. So when he was slow dancing with Len, he was also letting him in on his little plan. At first Len tried to talk him out of it, worried Ray wasn’t ready, but then Barry told him what all he’d been texting Ray the week leading up to the dance. Then Len was on board, mostly. _

 

_ “We can’t just spring sex on him, Barry,” Barry started to protest but Len quickly finished his sentence, “At least not full sex. Yes, I know about the stash of condoms and lube you hid in the limo when you said you were going to the bathroom.” Barry pretended to pout but acquiesced with a drawn out, “Fine.” _

 

_ “But there will be some kind of sex, Len. I am here to sin and don’t you forget it,” Barry murmured.  _

 

_ “Of course, Barry,” Len chuckled.  _

 

_ “Do you want to know what I want to do?” Barry asked. Len nodded and Barry leaned in to whisper in Len’s ear. _

* * *

 

Barry reached out and grasped the hand of the still gawking Ray with his free one and he slowly brought it over to join his on Len’s dick. Len and Ray gasped at the same time and Ray drew his hand back quickly as if he’d been shocked. Barry waited and kept stroking Len at a slower pace.

 

Ray couldn’t believe what was going on. Barry was touching Len  _ there  _ and then Ray touched Len  _ there  _ too! God why was he thinking like that? He wasn’t a child, it wasn’t like he hadn’t touched a dick before. He just hadn’t touched one that didn’t belong to him, is all. Len had felt amazing for the brief moment Ray had touched him and he  _ really _ wanted to touch him again. He looked up from where he had been staring almost transfixed at Barry’s actions on Len’s cock and saw Len and Barry staring back at him fondly, much like they had on the dance floor before all this started. 

 

Except this was completely different, Ray thought. This was somehow even more intimate than the dance floor. They were looking at him like he could choose not to do anything and they’d still keep smiling at him like that. He sucked in a surprised breath. 

 

But he didn’t want to do nothing, so he reached out for Len’s cock again and a huge grin spread across Barry’s face, “That’s it baby, touch Len for us. He’ll love it.”

 

Ray cautiously touched Len, still a little unsure despite Barry’s words, and to his surprise Len’s eyes closed again and he moaned, “Ray.” 

 

Len could feel Ray’s hand cautiously touch him and he didn’t dare open his eyes again just in case. Barry pressed a soft kiss to his collarbone and tightened his grip on Len’s cock. Ray’s hand was still only lightly touching him so without opening his eyes Len reached out and grabbed Ray’s hand in his and showed him what he wanted.

 

Barry took his hand away and watched Len’s hand wrapped around Ray’s sliding up and down his cock. Len directed Ray’s hand much like he had for Barry when they first did this and it made Barry feel like smothering the both of them in clingy hugs and kisses. But that would interrupt this amazing thing from happening so he restrained himself. 

 

Ray felt like he was on fire. His entire body practically blushing as Len used Ray’s hand to stroke himself. Len’s moaning was becoming more frequent and louder and Barry made his presence known once again to pull Len’s hand away from himself, leaving only Ray to touch Len. If Ray could have blushed more he would have and his pace almost stuttered to a halt but Barry’s hand was back and it joined his own just underneath his. Somehow Barry managed to smile at him encouragingly even as he started to move his hand in tandem with Ray’s, moving down and then back up to meet his. A day didn’t go by where Ray wasn’t surprised by these two. He kept up his pace, staring into Barry’s eyes and the smile slowly fell off Barry’s face and he bit his lip before surging forward to capture Ray’s lips in a kiss. Len came as soon as Barry’s lips met Ray’s, spilling over their hands and moaning their names.

 

Ray broke the kiss and looked down at his hand. “Holy shit,” he whispered and Len burst out laughing. Barry chuckled too and slid off the limo seat onto his knees. Before Ray could figure out what was happening, Barry had his pants undone and his mouth wrapped around his cock. 

 

“Holy shit!” Ray cried out and threw his head back against the seat, gasping. Len pulled Ray his lips to his and swallowed his moans while Barry swallowed around his dick. Ray had never had a blowjob before so he lasted an embarrassing handful of seconds before he was crying out and trying to pull Barry off.

 

 

Barry held fast to Ray’s hips and swallowed hard around his cock as Ray started to come down his throat. Barry whimpered and came in his pants. He had been painfully hard the entire time but after making both his boyfriends come he was overwhelmed and couldn’t hold back anymore. His fingers twitched on Ray’s hips and he moaned around Ray making him groan. Len pulled Barry off Ray and kissed his forehead. He crawled back onto the limo seat between Len and Ray, so close he was practically sitting on them. 

 

Barry hooked an arm around Ray and Len’s necks and pulled them both into a hug.

 

“So that just happened,” Ray mumbled against Barry’s neck and Barry and Len laughed.

 

“You bet your ass it did,” Len kissed Ray on the cheek, “And, if you want, it’s gonna happen again, and again, and again.”

* * *

 

In the end, Len bought Barry only one cake. Barry refused to let Len forget that he was owed cake so Ray bought him six more, each one a different flavor. “This,” Barry said smugly, “is the best part of having two boyfriends. I get all the cake I want.”

 

“Among  _ other _ things,” Len joked. Barry smacked his arm and stuffed another slice of cake in his mouth. Ray smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> the second chapter will be the dance and then limo sex so fair warning


End file.
